


Fun Times

by Sam_Foley



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Nuka World - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Foley/pseuds/Sam_Foley
Summary: Sam and Gage need to find a place to rest before heading back home. Thankfully, they found a small farm not to far away, hopefully it won't cause too much trouble.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just something fun to do with Gage and my female sole survivor, Sam. If you don't want to read about rape, please don't continue.

Sam banged on the door as loud as she could, hoping someone was home.

"Please! Please help me!" She screamed at the door. Someone had to hear her.

Finally, a man opened the door. To their surprise they saw her, standing in their doorway, drenched head to toe from the rain, shaking and looking rather beat up. 

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Please, you have to help me! There's raiders out there who are trying to kill me! Please let me in! Please, please!" She pleaded, nervously looking around. They couldn't be far away.

"Of course! Come in, come in! Get out of the rain! Let's get your dried up and into some dry clothes. Quickly!" The wife of the man spoke up. She escorted Sam into the house.

The husband did a quick glance outside before closing the door. Thankfully the husband didn't see Gage crouching outside, hiding behind the tall grass. He had to wait for Sam's signal before moving in. He hoped she could pull this off and not get herself hurt or worse, killed.

"Be careful angel." he whispered as he watched her enter the house.

"Thank you so much for letting me in. A lot of people wouldn't be so kind." Sam said, it was true. A fair amount of people refused to answer their doors. Then they'd have to find a different way to get in.

"We do what we can to help people. The Minutemen have really given us the hope and the drive to really help others. We feel that helping can bring them hope." The wife said, while trying to find dry and somewhat clean clothes.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The husband asked, keeping his focus directly on her.

"That's awfully sweet of you, and my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sammie I suppose." Sam said through her chattering teeth, she was dripping wet. God, she was freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself, lowering her shaking body onto their couch.

When the wife mentioned the Minutemen, her heart skipped a beat. Her Minutemen, well..they use to be hers, she and the other raiders have killed most of them off by now. But there were more of them, there were always going to be more, you can't kill an idea or belief unfortunately. And that's what the Minutemen were, an idea, that brought the idiots in the commonwealth a false sense of hope and safety.

The wife brought out some dry clothes and escorted Sam into the bedroom. She helped Sam take off her armor. As Sam was taking her shirt off, she noticed the wife looking at all the bruises, cuts and scratches along her body. 

"Thank you." Sam said grabbing the shirt the wife offered, quickly pulling it over her head. After poking her head out, she noticed the husband staring at her behind his wife's back. She felt a tad bit flustered now, but smiled at him anyway. He noticed and immediately looked away.

The wife closed the door to leave Sam to finish getting dressed. Sam looked around a bit before heading back out to the living room. She didn't have any weapons on her. She typically tried to use her surroundings and anything that could be used as a weapon if they tried to jump her. She wasn't like Gage, she didn't have the strength to just attack people out right.

She noticed a switchblade on the night stand. _Man, can't believe people now a days just leave their weapons laying around like this._ She shook her head while hiding the switchblade in the waistband of her pants and walked back out, whistling a tune as she closed the door.


	2. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Rape

Gage had snuck up to the window, crouched down, trying not to be seen. It was easier to hear what's going on if he was close by. Since Sam wasn't armed, he needed to be ready if something went wrong. Didn't happen often, but still. He didn't want to risk losing her.

Thankfully, most people didn't think Sam was up to anything. It was the way she talked, always prim and proper. The way she looked and smelled, she was always clean and always smelled like cinnamon. The way she behaved, she always acted sweet and innocent when she was working. And that smile of hers. Gage was pretty damn sure that only angels could smile as bright and as sweet as her. Could make anyone feel at ease with that smile of hers. 

Being someone from before the war, she was a natural at behaving and looking pure, innocent, and naive.

His head perked up when he heard her whistling. There's the signal. He quietly made his way over to the door before kicking it in. The wife yelped when the door slammed open. The husband got up and approached Gage.

"What the hell do you thi-" before the man could finish his sentence, Gage shot him right in the head, blowing the right side of his face clean off.

The woman screamed at the sight of her husbands brains flying out, she grabbed Sam's hand and tried to get them away from him, but Sam had no intention of running. She grabbed the womans hand tightly and immediately yanked her back over. The woman looked at Sam, wondering what she was doing. Then she noticed a deranged look in Sam's eyes, a look she's never seen a person make before, and she still wore that same smile on her face.

Sam took out the switchblade she had hidden and cut into the womans shirt, tearing it open and letting it fall to the ground. 

"Look at these babies, Gage!" She yelled at him. He looked over to see Sam bouncing the womans tits in her hands. He wasn't overly impressed by what he saw, but if she was excited then he was too.

He walked over to them, a hungry look slowly creeping into his eye. The woman was now hysterical, screaming and squirming as she tried to get out of Sam's grip. He watched as Sam reached her hand into the womans bra. He felt his pants begin to tighten a bit.

Sam ripped the bra off and the womans tits fell out. They're a little on the saggy side, a bit of wear and tear to them, but, still, they were a decent size. They were definitely bigger than Sam's, that's for sure, but not as perky or as pink as Sam's. She began massaging the womans breasts, who was now whimpering, tears falling from her eyes as she pleaded with them to let her go. 

They both laughed at the notion they'd let her go. Sam suddenly reached for Gage's hand and brought it towards the womans breast, she tensed feeling his rough, calloused hand on her. He squeezed and ran his thumb over her perk nipple, looking at Sam. The woman started shaking and whining from being violated, which annoyed Sam. She bit down on her neck as hard as she could.

"Shut up!" Sam let go of her neck, blood running down her lips. The woman quietly sobbed, which in turn made Sam strike her on the back of the head, causing her to fall silent.

Sam looked back at Gage and then down at the obvious bulge pressing against his pants. A wicked smile flashed across her face as she watched him latch his mouth over the womans breast, and picked her up out of Sam's grasp. 

Sam giggled, clapping her hands excitedly and ran over to them. Her smile becoming more crazed and hungry. While Gage started to take off the womans pants and underwear, Sam began to tug at his belt and unbutton his pants, pushing them down past his hips.

She reached into his underwear and began stroking him. He had to stop undressing the woman for a moment, feeling Sam's soft hand on him was incredible, and it just about did him in right there. She hooked her fingers into elastic on his underwear and slid them down, his cock springing free.

Trying to regain his focus, he bent the woman down over a table, knocking her legs apart with his knee, and slamming her face into the hard wood. Sam gave him one last slow tug before guiding him into the womans entrance. Sam shivered as she watched his cock slowly disappear into the woman, her pupils dilating, her grey eyes slowly becoming dark with lust. He groaned once he was completely in, the woman whined softly as she felt him hit her cervix.

Gage was a bit disappointed over the lack of tightness he'd grown accustomed to, there was a bit of a stretch, but not something he's completely satisfied with. He began to thrust into her, hard enough for the table to hit the wall. He watched Sam begin to play with the womans clit, getting her wet for him. 

After about a minute of fucking this settler, Gage was surprised when Sam got ontop of her, looking directly at him. He felt heat against his lower abdomen and realized she had removed the pants she had been wearing. A low groan rumbled in his chest as Sam wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself up against his chest. He could feel her nipples brush against his chest through his wife-beater.

"Oh god, Sam. You're fuckin' sick, you know that?" He panted. She brought his face closer to hers, licking the sweat off his lips.

"You love it." She flashed him a smile before planting her lips against his. He rubbed his tongue against the slit of her mouth before she let his tongue slide in. Her moan entering his mouth as she felt his tongue press against hers.

Her tits bounced against his chest as his thrusts became more erratic. He began to lose his rhythm, feeling Sam's juices on his stomach. He tried to hold off for a bit longer, but he was fighting a losing battle. Feeling her against him while fucking this other woman was too much for him to bear.

"Fuck." He breathed into Sam's mouth. His fingers digging into the womans hips as he tensed up, spilling into her, giving rough, shallow thrusts. The woman sobbed loudly as he filled her up, feeling every jerk and throb inside her.

Gage rest his head on Sam's shoulder, groaning as he slowly pulled out of the woman, still hard. The head of his cock lightly brushed against Sam's overstimulated clit, causing a hitch in her breath. Gage had a smug grin cross his face as he reached down to Sam's cunt and rub circles on her clit. She moaned louder, her nails digging into his arms. 

He bites her lip and moves her off the woman. He presses her against the wall, his fingers pinching and pulling on her clit while his other hand massages her ass. He slowly dips his middle finger into her warm and inviting cunt, biting her collarbone as he feels her squeeze around him. She's so unbelievably hot and slick, his finger glides right in. He licks the spot he bit, thrusting his finger into her, feeling her muscles spasm around him. She nipped at his ear, nails digging into his back leaving long red streaks. 

The woman looked over at them, her eyes filling with tears as she watched the girl her husband so kindly let into their home a few hours ago, getting off to her husband being murdered and her being tortured and raped. She noticed that they didn't seem to be paying her anymore attention, and sees an opportunity to get out of this nightmare. She gets up slowly, glancing back at them before turning to leave.

**_Bang!_ **

All of a sudden a gun goes off and she feels a stinging pain in her chest and something hot running down her stomach. She turns around to see Sam aiming Gage's gun at her over his shoulder, a bloodthristy grin spread across her face. The woman falls to her knees, her vision beginning to fade. She's barely able to hear Sam's childlike laughter and moans over the ringing in her ears. As her head starts to fall to the ground, she hears one more shot fired before her vision goes black.


	3. Worth it

Sam wakes up in Gage's arms, whose snoring loudly in his sleep. _And he says **I'm** a loud sleeper_? She sits up, groaning as she stretches her arms out in front of her. They were lucky to find this place and that there weren't too many people in the home. If it'd been more than just those two, they would have been in for one helluva fight.

She debates on if she wants to get dressed or if she wants to curl back up to her personal heater. She decides its probably best to get dressed since she's already up. Gage will wake up soon anyway and he'll want to hurry so they can get home before nightfall.

As she finishes strapping on her chest armor, she looks around at the mess they made last night. She nudges the womans head with her boot, her blood had stained the wood flooring. Sam smiles fondly, remembering the previous nights events. She settles down on the couch, lighting a cigarette while she waited for Gage to wake up.

_Half an hour later_

Gage turns over in bed to cuddle up to Sam, but feels emptiness next to him. He opens his eyes, even though his good eye was blurry with sleep, he could see that she wasn't there anymore. He looks at the window and sees the sun starting to shine through the holes in the curtain. He rubs his eyes, wondering where she ran off too. He pulls on his pants, and as he walks out of the bedroom, he sees her fast asleep on the sofa. 

He chuckles at the sight, Sam's mouth slightly open, glasses askew, and her head lolled off to the side. After admiring the sleeping beauty before him for a few more minutes, he decides to finish getting ready. He packs a few extra supplies from around the house, making sure to check for any medicine, food, water and, of course, cameras. Once hes got everything packed into their bags, he goes over to try to wake Sam up. He gently shakes her shoulder, but is instead greeted by her grumbling in her sleep, rolling away from his touch, refusing to get up. A loud sigh escapes his lips as he flops down next to her on the couch, pulling her up onto his lap.

"You did have a long night baby girl, I suppose I can let you sleep for a little bit longer." He says kissing her forehead, he's rewarded with a small, genuine smile that appears on her face. 

He stroked her cheek, savoring the soft peach fuzz on her skin. She always looks so precious and fragile to him while she sleeps. He keeps an eye on her, watching her chest rise and fall with each soft and peaceful breath. He worked up the courage to finally say the words he wants to tell her, but never could, least, not to her face and not while she was awake. With his heart pounding loudly in his chest, he could practically see each heartbeat through his wife-beater, he finally let's the words fall out of his mouth.

"I..." he pauses for a minute to calm his nerves, pressing his face into her hair, "...I fucking love you, Sam." He whispers into her hair, pressing another kiss on the top of her head, looking down at her angelic sleeping face. The love he felt for her warmed his body, like a big, soft blanket. His heart froze as she brought a hand up and grabbed ahold of his tanks collar, worried she had woken up and heard what he just admitted, but she continued to sleep, softly snoring.

Gage smiled fondly down at her, he finally found the one person worth living for, the only person worth dying for, and she was all his.


End file.
